fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Koshiki Miho
Koshiki Miho (pronounced Ko-she-ki Me-ho) is one of the main protagonist of Prism Pretty Cure!. She attends Hoshizora Academy in the middle school division as a member of the Astronomy Club. Miho's main catchphrases are "I wonder..." and "Isn't that adorable." She transforms into Cure Mystic, the Guardian of Sapphire and uses duel boots as her main weapon. Appearance Original Miho appears as a young girl, primarily dressed in blue, black and some green. She has mid-long silver hair that is held in drilled twin-tails. She is seen wearing a black hair accessory. Her eyes are a dark-blue colour with a pale tint. She wears a plaid blue and green thigh-length dress with multiple white ruffles attached to the skirt and ribbon. Completing the look with black stockings and white ballerina-type shoes. She almost always carries a pack of carrot cards that help with her fortune telling. Uniform Her school uniform includes a blue sweater overtop a white sailor school uniform with purple cuffs and yellow lining and a teal bow attached to the front. She wears black stockings and brown dress shoes. Pretty Cure As Cure Mystic, Miho's hair remains the same style but slightly longer. She wears a black barrette with a single feather attached with her Legendary Crystal worn as a hair accessory. Her eyes remain the same colour. She wears a blue ballerina-stymied dress with a gold jewel-incrusted belt underneath a sheer white jacket. She also wears a necklace and puffy tail attached to the back of her dress. Completing the look with specialized white-blue combat boots. Personality Miho is a strong individual with a sense high sense of maturity. Many of the characters look up to her when needing advice as she is always willing to listen and not afraid to "sugar coat" what needs to be said. Though she can be hard to follow due to her poetic way of speaking and phrases. She also is well known to work as a fortune teller in school as her predictions are fairly accurate. Miho has a strange obsession with the supernatural and is very superstitious, which can be off-putting for some people. It is also hinted that Miho is able to communicate or see the dead through her interactions where no one is physically present. Nonetheless, Miho uses this ability to her advantage while gaining the power of Pretty Cure and can actively decipher most curses. In "Inseparable Past," Miho is seen talking to the ghost version of Pollux and makes a promise. Despite her personality, Miho doesn't lack a whimsical or humorous side, as she joined her friends dressing up the boys into dresses and was later seen laughing with them. She enjoys teasing Sora on his attempts at becoming mature despite his active fanboy-ing. Miho is also seen participating in many events, as seen when she was in charge of the haunted house for the cultural festival. Miho holds a very caring side towards her friends and, despite her initially calm attitude, can easily be shaken if one of them gets hurt. In "Underneath The Sky," Sora is attacked by a Kurayami and gravely injured in which triggers her to cry. Cure Mystic "The Mystical Heart Preserves Secrets! The Guardian of Sapphire, Cure Mystic!" Cure Mystic, the Guardian of Sapphire is the Pretty Cure version of Koshiki Miho. She uses enchantments, which are able to hinder opponents or upgrade her teammates' powers. Her main weapon of choice is her duel boots that allow her to levitate and is of the hardest material. Abilities & Powers * Wind Manipulation - One of Miho's most notable abilities is her wind manipulation, which allows her to control air and the sky in a variety of ways: create strong surges of wind to attack or defend against using her boots which also allow her to levitate. As a result of her powers Miho usually gives off a trail of black feathers behind her. * 6th Sense '''- Since Miho has a strong supernatural sense, she is able to generate her spiritual power into her attacks as well. Her knowledge and affinity with magic and unknown powers makes her extremely sensitive to curses and presences normally invisible to humans. '''Attacks * Gothic Dance * Feathern Dual Songs Koshiki Miho's voice actress, Hikasa Yoko, has participated in many songs for the character she voices. Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Amamiya Sora and Toyama Nao) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Amamiya Sora and Toyama Nao) Trivia * Miho alludes to the fairytale character Odette from the fairytale Swan Lake. **Her appearance is thus affect as Cure Mystic wears feather to represent a swan **She does ballet as one of her main hobbies much like Odette. * Miho is the first Cure to quote many famous or non-famous quotes through the series. *In Prism! Q&A Volume 1: **The first impression that people have of her is spooky or scary: since Miho is well known as being an accurate fortune teller people began to wonder if she has a supernatural sense. **Her favourite location in Hinanshokibo is her traditional Japanese home. **Her favourite food is anything spicy. **Her favourite colour is Prussian blue. **Her favourite kind of music is classical pieces by famous composers. **Her favourite type of weather is rainy days. **Her main weakness is superstitious nature. **Her worst school subject is art because, well, look at her drawing skills. **She is good at most subjects such as dance, modern Japanese and social studies. **She is thinks of herself as an average student. **She goes on walks with Sora as a breather from dance practices. **She is known to run a small fortune booth right outside her classroom. **She tends to giggle whenever people make simple mistakes. **She wants to be a good influence to her friends. * Etymology ** Koshiki - Ceremony ** Miho - Beautiful Grain * Cure Mystic means involving or characterized by esoteric, otherworldly, or symbolic practices or content, ascertain religious ceremonies and art; spiritually significant; ethereal. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females